Question: $\dfrac{8}{12} + \dfrac{6}{8} = {?}$
Explanation: ${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8 \times 2}{12 \times 2}}$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{16}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{18}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{16} + {18}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{34}{24}$